Ricksy Business
|code = 110}}"Ricksy Business" is the eleventh and final episode of the first season of Rick and Morty. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 14, 2014. It was written by Ryan Ridley & Tom Kauffman and directed by Stephen Sandoval. Synopsis When Jerry and Beth go away to take part in a re-creation of the sinking of the Titanic, Rick and Summer throw a party that gets out of control. Plot Beth and Jerry leave on a trip to experience the Titanic 2, a perfect recreation of the Titanic experience. Jerry is immensely excited to reenact moments from the movies while Beth is hesitant. Beth orders Rick, Morty, and Summer to not trash the house while they are gone. She threatens to put an end to Rick and Morty's adventures. The trio agree as Beth and Jerry drive off. Summer attempts to throw a party with the house empty to help become popular. Rick denies her, and tells her that he's throwing a party of his own. Beth and Jerry arrive at Titanic 2, which is a perfect recreation of the sinking of the ship. Jerry sees the line for the bow and tries to bring Beth along. Beth blows off his request, and shoves a nearby maid Lucy to join him instead. The two bond quickly over a mutual love for the Titanic. Meanwhile, the party at the Smith Residence begins. Some of the party-goers include Glip Glops, Brad, Bird Person, Gear Head, Squanchy and many more. The party begins to amp up and Morty confronts Rick about their decisions. Jessica appears, and Morty shifts his attention to talking to her. Jerry and Lucy continue to enjoy themselves on the ship, but the planned sinking of the ship goes wrong, and the ship doesn't sink due to technical difficulties. Rick's party is getting crazier, Summer blows off a friend of hers named Nancy, which gets her some flak from Rick. Then Abradolf Lincoler smashes through a wall. He gets into a brief altercation with Brad who promptly beats him up. Jessica is upset and runs outside, and Morty joins her to console her. While showing her various gadgets in the garage, he walks in on Squanchy masturbating (or "squanching," as he tells them what he's doing) in a closet, and in the process accidentally knocks over a contraption that teleports the entire house into a weird planet. After Rick takes a look outside, he lets the party-goers know that everything is fine. Morty begins to freak out about the repercussions of his actions. Rick calms him down and tells him to collect some Collaxion Crystals, which could be used to take them back. Rick pushes Abradolf Lincler to join Morty, and Summer pushes Nancy to join him as well. The three set out to find the crystals. The technical difficulties have upset Jerry, but Beth remains unamused. Lucy finds Jerry and takes him to a storage room where she quickly strips naked and asks him to draw her. Morty, Nancy, and Lincler find the crystals but are attacked by a two-headed beast. Lincler fends off the beast while Morty and Nancy collect the crystals. He is wounded badly, and gives Morty a death confession. The two return to the party and give the crystals to Rick who promptly crushes them and snorts them. Rick's eyes turn blue and he begins a "Rick Dance" along with other party-goers. Rick admits that he can take them back whenever he wanted. Morty, furious after being lied to, throws the rest of the crystals outside. Jerry attempts to break away but she pulls a gun on him and threatens him. She forces him to a prop car, where she attempts to force herself onto him. Beth arrives in time, and knocks her out with the book she was reading. Beth and Jerry pack up their car to leave and Lucy attaches herself to the underside of the car. She holds on briefly before falling and being run over, presumably killing her. Meanwhile, Morty officially ends the party and forces everyone out. The Smith House is in total shambles, and the cleanup effort begins. Morty is still immensely upset at Rick, but a conversation with Bird Person reveals to him that Rick is masking a great deal of inner pain, and shows Morty that if he truly wanted to stop dealing with his grandfather, he should just leave the place destroyed. At first, Morty agrees and that this might be the best thing that ever happened to him because he will be free of Rick forever. Birdperson then teaches him another saying that means "Whatever lets you sleep at night." Beth and Jerry arrive home, and Birdperson tells him to make his decision as he leaves with Tammy. Unfortunately, Morty realizes he does want to continue on his adventures with Rick and stupidly pleads with Rick to do something, a thing he shouldn't have done because he actually should get rid of Rick. Rick uses a device that completely freezes time for the entire world, allowing them to clean up at their own pace. Summer, Morty, and Rick then leave their parents and the world frozen for an immeasurable amount of time, having fun with each other. Post-Credits Sequence In the post-credits sequence, Lincler survives his injuries, and as he swears revenge, he is quickly grabbed by the testicle monsters that proceed to exchange Lincler with one of the teenagers from the party that had been taken earlier with each other and more of the alien beasts. Lincler questions the teen in disgust if he's actually enjoying it, only to be replied that he does. Characters Major Characters *Morty *Rick *Beth *Jerry *Summer *Jessica *Brad *Tammy *Birdperson *Abradolf Lincler *Nancy *Lucy *Squanchy *Gearhead Minor Characters *Scropon *Slowmobius *Traflorkians *Jessica's Friend *Floopydoop *Shmoopydoop *Testicle Monsters *Greebybobes (Cameo) *Pripudlians (Cameo) *Stair Goblins (Cameo) *Council of Ricks (Cameo) *MC Haps (Cameo) *Slippery Stair (Cameo) *Plutonian (Cameo) *Samantha (Cameo) Deaths * Lucy Locations *Smith Residence *Titantic 2 *Testicle Monster Dimension Songs *Tutti Frutti *The Gear War Song *The Rick Dance *Shake that Ass Transcript View a full transcript of this episode here. Trivia *This episode features the return of many characters featured throughout the first season, albeit as background characters. Notable examples include two Ricks from the Council of Ricks and MC Haps. *It is shown that 2 Ricks from the Council of Ricks were invited to the party. However, it is confusing because Rick does not like the Council, so it doesn't make sense that they were invited. *The song that plays in the party and at the end of the episode is Shake That Ass Bitch by Splack Pack. *The front door of the Smith's house opens multiple ways: **When Summer opens the door for Brad, the door opens into the house with the knob on the left side of the door (looking from the inside of the house) so that it opens toward the dining room. **After Rick welcomes in his Glip Glops, the scene cuts to a view from the outside of the house where the door opens into the house toward the staircase with the knob to right (looking from the inside of the house) **When Morty goes out to see Jessica, the door opens to the outside. The knob is on the left side of the door (looking from the inside of the house) **When everyone leaves the party, the door opens into the house with the knob on the right side of the door (looking from the inside of the house) so that the door opens toward the staircase ... This is how it remains for the rest of the episode. Cultural references *The episode title and premise is a parody of the movie "Risky Business". *Summer wanting to have a party to invite the cool kids is a reference to the 1999-2000 television series Freaks and Geeks episode "Beers and Weirs". Continuing the reference is the character of Nancy who exactly mirrors that of Millie Kentner, the best friend of Lindsay Weir in Freaks and Geeks. *Revolio Clockberg Jr. Is very similar to a character from the Masters of the Universe franchise called "Roboto" (the gears turning inside a clear torso are similar to the action figure). *Birdperson is a parody of "The Hawk" from Buck Rogers (according to the commentary track on the Season 1 DVD). *When Squanchy asks Rick if he can "squanch" (engage in autoerotic asphyxiation), Rick says "mi casa es su casa", a direct reference to the Pulp Fiction scene in which Vincent Vega asks Lance if he can shoot up in his house and he replies with the same "mi casa es su casa". Site navigation it:Episodio 11 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Morty Episodes Category:Summer Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes